Boo
|related = |members = Bigger Boo Boolossus Bootler Lady Bow Franky Herbert Igor King Boo Lahla [[List of Boos in Luigi's Mansion|Boos in Luigi's Mansion]] Peeka Big Boo Stanley The Creepy Steeple Boo Spooky Speedster |attacks = Contact |defeated = Starman Light}} Boos (also known as Boo Buddies in Super Mario World) are recurring and common enemies in the ''Mario'' series. They are ghosts that were introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3. In their first appearance, they appeared as fortress enemies, and since then have featured as a playable character in numerous Mario titles. There have been many variations of Boos introduced throughout Mario's adventures. These include King Boo, Pink Boo, Boolossus, Bomb Boo, and Big Boo. History ''Mario Bros. Boos appear in the ''Super Mario All-Stars remake of Mario Bros.. They serve as a replacement to the green Fireballs. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Super Mario Bros. 3 marks the first appearance of Boos. Boos appeared as timid and would cover themselves up if Mario or Luigi looked at them, but would chase them when they were turned away. The enemy were generally invincible unless a Hammer Bro. Suit was equipped, or there was use of a Blue Koopa Shell or Starman. Also appearing in Super Mario Bros. 3, are Stretches, a longer version of Boos that appear in Fortresses throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. ''Super Mario World'' Boos appeared in Ghost Houses in Super Mario World. Their attack pattern is the same as those from Super Mario Bros. 3 and will occasionally make faces at Mario and Luigi. A new sub-species of Boos was introduced, the Boo Buddy. Also introduced in Super Mario World were the Big Boo and Fishin' Boo, a ghost-like form of a Lakitu. ''Super Mario 64'' Boo's main appearance in Super Mario 64 is in the level Big Boo's Haunt from Super Mario 64. A group of Boos appear in the Castle Gardens Courtyard (eight holding red coins in the DS version) outside the castle at the back, they appear after 1 star, and a Big Boo can be found in the hallway leading out to the gardens. After obtaining twelve Power Stars,(15 in the remake) Mario and the others are able to enter Big Boo's Haunt. The level portal is found in a small cage inside a bigger Boo. To get to the portal, the Boo must be defeated. When Mario looks at a Boo, they try to hide by becoming partially invisible, instead of hiding their faces, while they're semi-transparent, a coin or a Blue Coin can be seen. The ones in the courtyard produce a single coin. A punch or a kick is required to defeat them. They are also vulnerable by ground pounds. ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' Boos may not have appeared in Super Mario Bros., but they make an appearance in the remake Super Mario Bros. Deluxe as the main enemy in "You VS. Boo" mode. The goal is to reach the flag pole before Boo. After so many times, Boo gets replaced by Green Boo. Green Boo is faster, and once Green Boo is defeated so many times, it gets replaced by Red Boo. Red Boo is significantly faster than Boo and slightly faster than Green Boo. Once Red Boo is defeated, it gets replaced by Black Boo, the fastest Boo in the game. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Boos appear in Hotel Delfino on Sirena Beach in Super Mario Sunshine. Boos can be stunned with F.L.U.D.D. and then jumped on or ground pounded for defeat. They disguise themselves as coins that don't spin. King Boo can be found in the basement of the Hotel Delfino. Boos are also able to disguise themselves as Shadow Mario to confuse Mario when he's looking for the real Shadow Mario. Red Boos also make an appearance in which they can be sprayed with F.L.U.D.D and used as platforms. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' Boos keep the same role as they did in the original; instead, their eye color is different. Mario can find a painting of Luigi, which takes him to the Big Boo Battle on the balcony. After following the cackle of King Boo, Mario arrives in a room with a mirror in it. To defeat King Boo, Mario must view him through the mirror, since King Boo is invisible. Once King Boo is defeated, Luigi is let free. Yoshi cannot defeat them, for ground pounding has no effect, and if he tries to eat them he will spit them out. ''New Super Mario Bros. Boos appear mainly in Ghost Houses throughout the game, and also in World 8-1. They have the same tactics as those of ''Super Mario Bros. 3. Two new forms of Boos are introduced in this game, Balloon Boos that inhale air whenever Mario looks at them, and Broozers, the boxing ghost. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Boos are found in four galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy, those being the Ghostly Galaxy, the Bigmouth Galaxy, the Deep Dark Galaxy, and the Sand Spiral Galaxy. They act as they did in previous games. They can only be defeated if they are under a stream of light. If a Boo catches sight of Mario while he's Boo Mario, they start moving towards him, falling in the "love" as the heart up them when seeing Mario would mean. Boos also appear underwater in the Bigmouth Galaxy, while underwater, they swim back and forth much like Cheep Cheeps. A new form of Boos are introduced in this game, called the Bomb Boo. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Boos reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and appear in Ghost Houses, like in previous games. A Star can only defeat them. Big Boos and Broozers appear, as well as Circling Boo Buddies. Their appearance is more of a glowing blue instead of the normal white. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' The Boos in Super Mario Galaxy 2 appear in the Haunty Halls Galaxy, the Boo Moon Galaxy, the Battle Belt Galaxy, and the Slimy Spring Galaxy. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Boos also reappear in Super Mario 3D Land, where they are commonly found in Ghost Houses. There is also a new variety of Boo known as Tail Boos, which have Tanooki tails and will swing them if the player looks at them. ''New Super Mario Bros 2. Boos reappeared in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2, and introduced a new variety, Boohemoth. ''Paper Mario'' series In Paper Mario, Boos are only seen in Boo's Mansion and brown ones can be seen in Gusty Gulch. The Boos in this are informed by Lady Bow to test Mario before he is allowed to see her. The Boos will guard the helpful Super Boots and one Boo will even teach Mario how to use them. As later stated by Lady Bow, a monster named Tubba Blubba has recently turned invincible and has been eating Boos as payback for scaring him many times. Some Boos can be seen hiding in Tubba Blubba's Castle where one of the Boos informs Mario that the secret to getting to Tubba Blubba's weakness is in the castle. After Mario finds the key and finds the source of Tubba Blubba's invincibility, Tubba Blubba is defeated and spits out every Boo he has eaten. Tubba Blubba then runs away crying much to the joy and relief of the Boos. It should be noted that in this game, not only does the Boos not appears and enemies in this game, but they are also allies to Mario since in other appearances, they usually try to trick and attack Mario. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the Boos inhabit the Creepy Steeple in this game. 200 Boos are released from a chest after Mario answers it and one of them asks Mario a question about how many Boos just came out. If Mario answers correctly, the Boo rewards him with an Ultra Shroom. Later, the Boo can be seen by himself and asks Mario if he is going to hurt him. If Mario replies he won't, the many Boos soon start to flood in the main hall of the Creepy Steeple. If Mario waits too long in a spot, the Boos will crowd around him and throw him out of the steeple. If Mario swings his Super Hammer three times at them, the Boos will get angry and form into the Atomic Boo. If the Atomic Boo is defeated, then the Boos will no longer surround in the Creepy Steeple (except a few can then be fought as regular enemies). In battle, the Boos mainly attack by scaring at one of Mario's party. The Boos can also make themselves fly higher (preventing Hammer attacks) and invisible (preventing any attacks from hitting at all). In the audience, a Boo may fly out and make either Mario, his partner, or an enemy or boss invisible. In Super Paper Mario, Boos can be found in certain areas of the game such as in the basement of Merlee's Mansion or the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. The Boos will attack in their classic way by only moving in closer whenever Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Bowser's backs are turned. Boos only appear in one level in Paper Mario: Sticker Star: The Enigmansion. They invaded the Steward's mansion whom he enlists for Mario's help to capture them all. There are 100 Boos that Mario must defeat and capture all in the Book of Sealing. Some Boos hide cleverly requiring Mario to do a little more exploring. There are also unique types of Boos including the Disco Boos, Golden Boo, Crumbled Boo, and Boo Stack. After Mario captures all of the Boos, he returns the Book of Sealing into the basement. However, it is soon revealed that Kamek was the one who released the Boos who he thought the Book had rare Stickers in it. Kamek uses his magic to combine all of the 100 Boos into one Big Boo. Mario defeats the Big Boo and the Steward's mansion is soon ghost-free. ''Luigi's Mansion'' series Boos play an important role in this Luigi's Mansion. It is revealed that most of the Boos were formed from Boolossus but King Boo got angry after Professor E. Gadd captured him. This led to King Boo to capturing Mario and releasing all of the captured portrait ghosts with the help of Vincent van Gore. There are a total of 50 Boos that must be captured in this game in order for Luigi to gain access to King Boo in the Secret Alter. The Boos in this game doesn't pull against the Poltergust 3000 which means that Luigi must point the Poltergust 3000 at the Boo in order to suck it up. Boos will also tend to head into other rooms even those that haven't been unlocked yet. Boos can be tracked down using the Boo Radar function of the Game Boy Horror and Luigi must check in that certain location to reveal the Boo. After the Boo has been captured, E. Gadd will update the Boo and even save Luigi's current progress for him. The Boo's names in this game are puns of other objects or phrases such as the "Gameboo Advance" is a pun of the "Gameboy Advance." Boos are much more smarter and tougher in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Throughout the game, Luigi uncovers pictures that eventually lead to the Boos once again capturing Mario and using special crystals to power up the ghosts, and making them stronger than ever before. As for combat, the new way to capture Boos is much more complex from the original game. For starters, there is no Boo Radar to get an exact location to where they are and Luigi must search previously explored rooms and areas. Luigi must then search for an invisible object and reveal it using the Dark-Light Device. Luigi must then vacuum up the Spirit Balls to make the Boo appear and attempt to vacuum it up. The Boo will then turn invisible and fly around the room either summoning Spirit Balls to attack Luigi or by simply ramming into him. Luigi must reveal the Boo using the Dark-Light Device and vacuum at the Boo's tongue to send it flying across the room losing money and hp as it bounces around. After the Boo's HP has reached zero, Luigi must quickly vacuum it up into the Poltergust 5000 before it regains itself. Like with Luigi's Mansion, the Boo's names are puns of objects and phrases but they do not save the current game process. ''Mario Tennis'' series In ''Mario Power Tennis'', Boo is a playable character. Where it has two Power Shots, one that forms into many Boos; at the same time, the real Boo hits the ball while the fake fades. The other has it forming its racket with many Boos and hits the ball while the Boos fly with it. ''Mario Party'' series ]] Boos appeared many times throughout the ''Mario Party series. In Mario Party, Mario Party 2, and Mario Party 3, Boos appeared in several mini-games. In Mario Party 4, Boo was a host, and owned a board named Boo's Haunted Bash. Boo appeared as a playable character in Mario Party 5, and Pink Boos took over the shops and the mini-games. In Mario Party 7, Dry Bones was Boo's partner, and they both shared the same special item. Boo appeared in Mario Party 8 again as a playable character and he even ran a shop in King Boo's Haunted Hideaway. Boo was removed from the playable character roster in Mario Party DS, although he did appear in a couple of mini-games. Boo appears in ''Mario Party 9'' as an enemy that will take Mini Stars away from the captain of the vehicle in Boo's Horror Castle. In Mario Party 1-4 Boos are used to steal coins or a star from an enemy for a fee. Boo will appear as a playable character again in Mario Party: Island Tour. ''Mario Kart'' series In the Mario Kart series, Boo is used as a defensive item. It first appeared in Super Mario Kart. It would render the character invisible to all other racers and invulnerable to all hazards (except for falls). However, if you would to get hit by the flipper in Waluigi Pinball, you would still get shocked and spin backwards. Boo would also steal an item from a racer on the track if possible. It returned in Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Arcade GP, and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 with the same function, but in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Boo also slowed the leader down and caused him/her to lose coins. On the Broken Pier Boos flied around and would attack the player like the item would, however you could stack multiple on you. The Boo item did not reappear in the Mario Kart series until the release of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. They were also used as harmless features on tracks such as Ghost Valley, Luigi's Mansion, and Banshee Boardwalk. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Although Boos did not appear in the Super Smash Bros. series, they do make a small appearance in the Luigi's Mansion stage when a part of the mansion breaks off. Boo also appeared as a collectible trophy and sticker. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Boos reappeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as background characters and a Boo appears as a spirit (represented by a white Kirby that can turn invisible at any time. In Ultimate, it can be seen at Luigi's Mansion. In World of Light, there is a Boo spirit at Dracula's Castle guarding imprisoned Dark Pit. Minion Quest Boos are obtainable minions of the Flying trooper type. Their Special Skill is Evasion Cloak, which raises their evasion. Etymology The word 'boo' is often used as an unexpected surprise. It might also be derived from peek-a-boo, being behind someone and shout the phrase behind their backs. Another way it is used is to express dislike, often at a comedic or musical act. Trivia *There is an enemy called a Mumbies in the Kirby franchise that behaves similarly. They are dormant when Kirby has his eyes pointed in their direction (45 degrees of error maximum). However, they enter their active form and chase him when the pink puff has his back turned. *The BOO Unit] from Star Fox Guard slightly resembles a Boo. Navigation }} fr:Boo de:Buu Huu es:Boo fi:Boo it:Boo ja:テレサ pt-br:Boo ru:Бу pl:Boo nl:Boo zh:Boo da:Boo no:Boo Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Sunshine Enemies Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Enemies Category:Species Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Enemies in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Allies Category:Pages with broken links Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Boos Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Characters in Mario Strikers Charged Category:Characters in Luigi's Mansion 3 Category:Koopa Troop